1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of aminophospholipid and anionic phospholipid biology, tumor blood vessels and viral infections. It provides surprising new compositions, methods and combinations for tumor vasculature targeting and cancer treatment, for inhibiting viral entry and spread and for treating viral infections. The invention further provides a number of preferred antibody, immunoconjugate and duramycin-based compositions that bind and inhibit aminophospholipids and anionic phospholipids for use in the treatment of cancer, viral infections and related diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tumor cell resistance to chemotherapeutic agents represents a significant problem in clinical oncology. Another major problem to address in tumor treatment is the desire for a “total cell kill”, i.e., killing all so-called “clonogenic” malignant cells that have the ability to grow uncontrolled and replace any tumor mass that might be removed by the therapy. Despite certain advances in the field, these are two of the main reasons why many prevalent forms of human cancer still resist effective chemotherapeutic intervention.
Due to the goal of developing treatments that approach a total cell kill, certain types of tumors have been more amenable to therapy than others. For example, the soft tissue tumors, e.g., lymphomas, and tumors of the blood and blood-forming organs, e.g., leukemias, have generally been more responsive to chemotherapeutic therapy than have solid tumors, such as carcinomas.
One reason for the susceptibility of soft and blood-based tumors to chemotherapy is the greater accessibility of lymphoma and leukemic cells to chemotherapeutic intervention. Simply put, it is much more difficult for most chemotherapeutic agents to reach all of the cells of a solid tumor mass than it is the soft tumors and blood-based tumors, and therefore much more difficult to achieve a total cell kill. Increasing the dose of chemotherapeutic agents most often results in toxic side effects, which generally limits the effectiveness of conventional anti-tumor agents.
Another tumor treatment strategy is the use of an “immunotoxin”, in which an anti-tumor cell antibody is used to deliver a toxin to the tumor cells. However, in common with chemotherapeutic approaches, immunotoxin therapy also suffers from significant drawbacks when applied to solid tumors. For example, antigen-negative or antigen-deficient cells can survive and repopulate the tumor or lead to further metastases. A further reason for solid tumor resistance to antibody-based therapies is that the tumor mass is generally impermeable to macromolecular agents such as antibodies and immunotoxins. Both the physical diffusion distances and the interstitial pressure within the tumor are significant limitations to this type of therapy.
An improved treatment strategy is to target the vasculature of solid tumors. Targeting the blood vessels of the tumors, rather than the tumor cells themselves, has certain advantages in that it is not likely to lead to the development of resistant tumor cells, and that the targeted cells are readily accessible. Moreover, destruction of the blood vessels leads to an amplification of the anti-tumor effect, as many tumor cells rely on a single vessel for their oxygen and nutrients. Exemplary vascular targeting agents (VTAs) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,866, 5,965,132, 6,261,535, 6,051,230 and 6,451,312, which describe the targeted delivery of anti-cellular agents and toxins to markers of tumor vasculature.
Another effective version of the vascular targeting approach is to target a coagulation factor to a marker expressed or adsorbed within the tumor vasculature or stroma (Huang et al., 1997; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,399, 6,004,555, 5,877,289, and 6,036,955). The delivery of coagulants, rather than toxins, to tumor vasculature has the further advantages of reduced immunogenicity and even lower risk of toxic side effects. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,289, a preferred coagulation factor for use in such tumor-specific “coaguligands” is a truncated version of the human coagulation-inducing protein, Tissue Factor (TF), the major initiator of blood coagulation.
Recently, the aminophospholipids phosphatidylserine (PS) and phosphatidylethanolamine (PE) were identified as specific markers of tumor vasculature (Ran et al., 1998). This led to the development of new anti-PS and anti-PE immunoconjugates for delivering anti-cellular agents, toxins and coagulation factors to tumor blood vessels (U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,694). In addition, it was discovered that unconjugated antibodies to PS and PE exerted an anti-cancer effect without attachment to a therapeutic agent, which became known as the aminophospholipid “naked antibody” approach to tumor vascular targeting and treatment (U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,693).
Although the foregoing immunoconjugate and aminophospholipid vascular targeting methods represent significant advances in tumor treatment, certain peripheral tumor cells can survive the widespread tumor destruction caused by such therapies. Anti-angiogenic strategies, which inhibit the development of new vasculature from preexisting blood vessels and/or circulating endothelial stem cells, are therefore contemplated for use in combination with the VTA, coaguligand and aminophospholipid targeting methods of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,866, 6,093,399, 6,312,694 and 6,406,693.
Angiogenesis plays an important role in physiological processes, such as embryogenesis, wound healing and menstruation, but is also involved in certain pathological events, such as in tumor growth, arthritis, psoriasis and diabetic retinopathy (Ferrara, 1995). As applied to tumor treatment, anti-angiogenic strategies are based upon inhibiting the proliferation of budding vessels, generally at the periphery of a solid tumor. These therapies are mostly applied to reduce the risk of micrometastasis or to inhibit further growth of a solid tumor after more conventional intervention (such as surgery or chemotherapy).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,342,219, 6,524,583, 6,342,221 and 6,416,758 describe antibodies and immunoconjugates that bind to vascular endothelial growth factor-A (VEGF, formerly known as vascular peuneability factor, VPF), a primary stimulant of angiogenesis. These antibodies have the important advantage of inhibiting VEGF binding to only one of the two primary VEGF receptors. By blocking VEGF binding to VEGFR2, but not VEGFR1, these antibodies have an improved safety profile, maintaining beneficial effects mediated via VEGFR1, e.g. in macrophage, osteoclast and chondroclast functions.
Although the foregoing methods have advanced the art of tumor treatment, the development of additional or alternative vascular targeting therapies is still sought. The identification of new markers of tumor vasculature is needed to expand the number of therapeutic options. The development of new naked antibodies with anti-cancer properties would be a particularly important advance, as this permits the same targeting moiety to be used both as a single-agent therapeutic and as a vascular targeting agent for the delivery of other drugs. Therapeutic agents that have both anti-angiogenic and anti-vascular, i.e., tumor destructive, properties within the same molecule would be of great value. An even more important advance would be the identification of a class of therapeutic agents with anti-cancer properties and therapeutic effects in other systems. The development of agents capable of treating both cancer and viral infections, two of the most significant medical challenges of this era, would be a remarkable and important breakthrough.